


Urges

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: I found this on my phone written ages ago!





	1. Chapter 1

Post battle. Anders runs around from person to person checking injuries. The elf warrior is ok. Good. Hawke, sitting up but has some injury, a healing spell to help her out. Aveline, unconscious and bleeding from somewhere. The healer checks her over before shouting to the elf.

Fenris rushed over to the mage, ignoring all their usual bickering to help their friends.

"Hawke should be fine but Aveline took a bit of a beating. I need your help."

Fenris nodded, asking what he could do.

"I have to quickly grab some herbs," he continued, tearing off some of the bandage he keeps on his arm. "Keep her arm up, levitated. Wrap this on it."

The mage rushed off to find nearby elfroot, whilst Fenris did exactly as told. As he held up Aveline's injured arm, he watched Anders frantically digging up the root, rubbing it between his hands as he returned.

"She also has a puncture on her side, Anders."

The healer winced slightly. He was injured himself, and low on mana. It had been a tough battle, and they had all felt it.

"Thank you for telling me. Right. You should be able to drop her arm now, the bleeding has calmed down. Fenris, gently, good."

The elf let Anders dictate exactly what to do.

"Roll her over slightly, that's it, good yes thank you that's perfect."

Anders took the elfroot remains, rubbing it into the wound. He used what he could of his magic to help close it a little.

"Ok hold this down, good, good Fenris. Put a little pressure on it. You're good at this. Thank you. Well done."

All Fenris could hear were the praises. He did what the mage told him to do, and got praise.

His conditioning got the better of him. The compliments. The praise. He tried to ignore the pressure growing in his stomach, his leggings.

"Ah Fenris, that's perfect thank you. I'll be back, I'll check on Hawke, you're great. Thank you."

Fenris just grunted at the words, watching the mage rush to Hawke, who seemed ok now. He bit his lip. This wasn't the time to feel this. Not now.

Danarius had often praised him for doing good. No, not good. For doing his dirty work. But it was praise, and it was rewarded. It wasn't pleasant, and it was a tainted reward, but it was release non the less. He didn't mean for this to flood back. But the way the healer was praising him. It wasn't patronising, it was heartfelt. Anders was looking him in the eyes and saying these things. Nice things. For helping, doing good. Actual good, they were saving the lives of their friends.

Anders trotted over to Aveline and Fenris again. "That's perfect, Fenris, wonderful work. I may have to have you help me in future. You're perfect. Would you mind help carry her back?"

Fenris almost squeaked at this last compliment, scooping up Aveline, thankful he could use her as an excuse as to why he was walking funny.

Once back to Kirkwall, they'd deposited Aveline in her own bed, she was awake now, and much better. Anders had downed a couple of lyrium drinks, and everyone was thankful to the healer.

"I couldn't of done it all without Fenris."

The elf shuffled uncomfortably as he leaned further into the wall.

"Just doing my best to help."

"That's the first thing you've said all day. Wait a minute. Are we getting on?"

Hawke laughed. "Then you both can do the healing, I'll make sure to take you along."

Fenris swallowed hard.

"I'll be in the mansion if anyone needs me."

A few hours later and Fenris had been deliberating on what he had felt. An empty bottle of wine graced the table he sat on as the cork of another popped. He swigged at it, confused by his feelings.

He knew this was his time as a slave. He understood he didn't need to have these feelings anymore. In fact since breaking free of his chains he hadn't felt much at all. He drank again.

_Why did it have to be a mage making me feel good? One who is practically an abomination. He's not a magister nor a blood mage. That's something. A healer. He helped us, he helped everyone._

Fenris found himself getting drunk. He started thinking about Anders. How he wouldn't treat him badly. He was a pain in the arse but he didn't treat people badly. He didn't shut up about mages plights and his manifesto but he didn't hurt people.

That stupid face. That smile he did. That nose, the hair. Fenris mind was full of imagery of the healer.

_He praised me. We didn't bicker. He thanked me. He said I was perfect._

"I'm not perfect" Fenris scoffed out loud.

His mind wandered to what the mage looked like. Under the coat, the clothes. Under him.

"Kaffas."

He stormed out the mansion clutching the bottle of wine, into the muggy Kirkwall air.


	2. Chapter 2

Anders had been out with Hawke, checking she was ok, and also to grab some food from the market to take back to his clinic.

He was sure he'd closed up for the day as he approached the slightly open door. Nervous templars, or thieves, or anything bad had breached his safe place, a blue glow started to crack through him. He slipped through the door ready to fight, but everything slipped away when all he found was a solitary elf, leaning against his table, an empty wine bottle next to him.

"I do have a bottle of something round here, if that's what you came for."

Anders moved over to the elf.

"I always keep an emergency bottle for an alcoholic elf."

Fenris scoffed.

"That's not what I am here for, Anders."

"Then what?"

"You praised me a lot earlier. I want you to reward me."

Anders laughed. "You want me to reward you for helping our friends live."

"Not exactly."

The elf pushed against Anders, in a slightly drunken movement. Anders caught the elf, and they held each other for a brief moment. Fenris had a flushed red face, Anders thought he could look quite attractive if not for the constant anger towards mages.

"...I can reward you? What do you want. Gold? Potions? What?"

"...you"

The elf's breath became raspy, less confident noises escaping his mouth. One of his hands slid down to Anders groin, nudging at it.

"Me to..do what?"

"Fasta vass! I don't care? Just.."

The mage decided to try to take action. His face landed on the elf, kissing, pushing his tongue in, desperate for interaction himself. His hands broke away from the body, cradling the elf's face instead, pulling him in deeper, his tongue playing inside Fenris' mouth. Fenris melted into it, his body becoming less tense, his tongue exploring Anders own.

Anders broke away temporarily, to ask if this was what he wanted. The elf looked desperate, and in his nodding, he pulled Anders back to him, resuming the passionate kiss. Fenris was now rubbing at Anders rather than nudging, causing the mage to stiffen, his own breath becoming lost in between kisses.

"What brought this on?" Anders struggled to say, leaving his forehead on the elf's.

"Earlier...you said such nice things, I mean, the words, the way they were said it..I became aroused."

The mage twitched as Fenris' hand slipped into his trousers, and the smalls, pulling gently at his erection.

"I guess it had an effect, from being conditioned as a slave. Not that...I see you as a magister..you were so kind, it was unusual but.."

Anders cut him off with a kiss.

"We can talk about it later, if you want a quick romp you should of asked sooner. Maker knows I haven't had an action in a while."

He abruptly added "that is of course if you mind this..me..us, I suppose."

Fenris used his free hand to start unclasping his tunic.

"Fuck it, I've been dealt worse cards in my past."

Anders stood silently as the elf removed his tunic (unfortunately for Anders; and his hand) and pulled his leggings down, revealing his own hardness.

"By Andrastes..."

Anders made a mental note to thank the maker at some point. He understood that they didn't get on for whatever reason, he also understood quick romps didn’t have to mean anything.

Fenris had his hand on his own erection now, his eyes full of lust staring straight at the healer. Anders quickly de-robed himself, sighing at the release of having no clothes on.

"You sure you want a reward. From me."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "I'm drunk not stupid I know what you are just...fuck me, or take me, just give me something"

"I just wanted to make sure you were sure."

"Mage get on your knees you talk far too much."

Anders opened his mouth, and closed it. He sort of questioned why the elf wanted all this as he knelt down. Fenris shifted along the table so he was level, clasping the mages hair in his hands.

Anders, although shocked, opened his mouth. He'd done many a quickie like this in the circles. And hell, attractive elf offering himself on a plate? Though, this definitely did prove he didn't have the mentality to be a slave.

Anders face was then almost impaled on elf dick. Fenris had no gentleness at this moment, pushing it straight to the back of the mage's throat. Anders spluttered slightly, his hands pushing against the table to steady himself. He tapped against Fenris leg as if to have a break, Fenris slowing down so Anders could catch his breath, so to speak, and start actually enjoying Fenris, and showing him how to really get enjoyment out of his mouth.

And Anders certainly knew how to use his mouth. His tongue gently lapped at the tip whilst his lips slightly moved back and forth. He occasionally sucked on it, Fenris legs shaking at the pleasure. It didn't take long for Fenris to come, his hands loosening on the mage's hair. He looked down at Anders, who carefully removed his mouth as to not spill any of the elf. Anders returned the gaze with a grin, swallowing, his hands resting on his knees.

Fenris sat himself back on the table. Anders stood up, brushing his knees.

"Well..was that a good reward or..?"

"Anders fuck me."

"Or you would like me to fuck you."

Part of Anders brain was screaming with delight, not only getting the chance to screw effectively one of the most attractive people in Kirkwall, but also having this mage hater desperate for his cock. Another part of his brain was telling him to ignore the elf and get on with more important things. He decided to ignore that one. He went to a nearby shelf, grabbing an oil.

"Lucky we are where we are." The mage said, pouring the oil on his still hard cock.

"Don't care about that just fuck me. Please. I..just really want to be right now."

"I will not be your stand in magister for when you need your kicks, Fenris. And I won't go in dry, either."

"You're not..a magister. Anyway you can't tell me you're not enjoying this too," the elf replied, signalling at Anders groin. "So I've been told," he continued, "I'm quite good to be inside."

"Well that's.."

"I won't hold anything against you for this. It's me that wanted it, you just happened to be the person I wanted to..get this out of my system with. You're not unattractive."

"You want to be used? But you want to be in charge? Is that it? Do you want to take control of what was done to you?"

"Enough with the questions either you get it in me or I will use that wine bottle. I just want to be fucked by someone I can trust."

Anders once again was rendered speechless. He was the person that could be most trusted in their party? To someone who'd been abused and enslaved by mages? He shook his thoughts away, deciding to give Fenris what he wanted. At this point he wanted it too. He poured more oil on, using his hand to keep himself hard.

Fenris was touching himself again, small moans escaping his spread body, Anders pushing himself lightly against the elf's tight hole. Fenris pushed against it, desperate to have something inside him. The tip made its way in, slowly, followed by the rest, as Fenris howled as it finally reached the base.

"You make some unholy yet beautiful noises Fen."

The elf said nothing, just started to rock himself on the mage, and Anders started pushing inside, using the table to give force to the thrusts. The elf's long legs wrapped around the mage, inviting him in deeper. Anders breaths became shallow, as he sped up, to match the speed Fenris was pumping himself at.

_Fuck, fuck fuck this is good._

"You're so tight fen. I can feel you around me. Fuck you're right you're so good."

Fenris grunted into the compliment, smiling slightly as he was fucked into the table. His body rocked against the wood with every thrust against his prostrate, watching as Anders took him.

He watched the mage, push everything into him, deep, with no pain, the mage, concentrating on giving pleasure, not just taking it. His hair clung to his face, he was biting his lip and he had half lidded eyes, Fenris couldn't help but mentally remark on how handsome this mage was at this moment.

"Fuck, Anders, you're so annoying, but so good at this." The elf managed to say between thrusts. Anders smiled, as he pulled Fenris hips slightly higher to get a better angle. More moans left the elf's mouth, as he used his free hand to cling to the table.

"Fenris you are unbelievably beautiful and I am gonna come soon."

"Inside..please."

Anders almost squeaked at those words, making sure with the last few pushes he was deep in the elf, and gasped as he came, filling Fenris up, toes curling at the sensation.

He took a little time to get his breath back, and, after pulling out of Fenris, who was still painfully hard, got him to lay properly on the table. He did as he was told, the moment all too quick as his erection was oiled up, the mage clambering onto the table, ready to use it as a fuck toy. Fenris body jolted again as the mage pushed it inside himself, rocking on it on his knees.

"I can't, I will.."

Fenris didn't last long, the sensation all too much for him. Anders groaned in pleasure as it was his turn to take a filling, wishing he could of enjoyed the warrior’s cock just a little longer. The mage sat up, Fenris cock escaping with a little pop, as gravity did its thing. Both men stayed silent for a while, the only noises coming from dark town and their own laboured breathing.

"You said you trust me" Anders said cheekily.

"I do."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I did."

"More sober now? Will you answer me properly?"

"I am. And not if you ask such stupid questions."

Anders warmly laughed.

"What was all this then?"

Fenris sighed.

"I can only say that the way you were..approaching me earlier got me aroused. I was confused, I thought about it, wether I should come or not, and I drank and ended up here for sex. I wanted you because you said the words to me, I guess I was...craving even that, even though, I know you aren't a magister, I wanted for that moment to be rewarded by someone for doing good. Actual good. I will not be calling you master though, do not get any ideas."

"Oh please if anything you were the master in this little role play. I mean, if you ever do want to act out any strange ideas I am good at being the naughty apostate. And I suppose your sword makes you a big strong templar.."

"I mean it when I trust you, not to hurt me. Our goals are...very distant but we have some common ground I believe."

Anders squeezed Fenris hand. "Thank you. Does this mean you'll read my manifesto now?"


	3. Chapter 3

A hearty voice rang through the clinic as both men fumbled to gain some composure, but it was too late. The dwarf had peeked his head round the back to look for the healer, Anders looking up from the makeshift bed, limbs flailing as he grabbed for the blankets, his eyes a mixture of guilt from not locking the clinic doors and frustration at his friend just barging in.

"Blondie?"

Varric assessed the situation quickly, chuckling, his eyes darting from the healer to the other man in the bed. The other man who had failed at hiding himself in time. The other man who was very elven looking. The dark skin, green eyes and unmistakable white hair.

"BROODY?!!!"

Varric's mouth hung open on the last 'dy' sound, as Fenris sighed, revealing himself properly.

"Who were you expecting?"

"Shit. Not you. I uhh...I'll see myself out. Just uhh...turn up for Wicked Grace if you want. Dressed, preferably."

The dwarf left, a knowing smile on his face, leaving the words 'this is one for the books' floating in the air.

Fenris and Anders looked at each other. Anders wished it would of been Isabella, she (probably) would of kept it a secret. Or Merrill. She wouldn't of even know what this was. It had to be the writer. Of course it did.

Fenris, albeit uncharacteristically, started laughing. He couldn't stop, he had tears in his eyes. It made Anders join in, a little nervously.

"And...Anders" Fenris blurted out between laughs, "I suppose someone had to find out sooner or later."

"You’re laughing."

"The look on your face was priceless."

"Oh..thanks."

Anders did his pouty face, sweat clinging his hair around it, ponytail dishevelled, his face flush with red. Looking at it silenced Fenris, wholeheartedly in awe of how beautiful this man could look in the right circumstances.

"I hate that I love you."

"You didn't hate it five minutes ag.." Anders playfully teased, accidentally skipping briefly over Fenris' confession, his brain processing the words.

"Oh."

Fenris' expression changed, he withdrew into himself, his eyebrows showing frustration, yet his eyes sadness.

Anders bit his lip.

_Fuck. The elf is in love with me. Fuck._

His heart fluttered as the elf slunk down into the bed, unaware he had said nothing since "oh".

_Fuck. It took us being discovered for him to bear his feelings?_

"Fuck! Ah" Anders exclaimed. His hands wrapped around the elf's body, holding him tightly. "I never knew the broody one was capable of love." Anders tried to bring back some resemblance of humour. "How long have we been playing this game now? Maker knows, we never really saw eye to eye when we met but, you know damn well I found you attractive when I first saw you."

Anders thought on his words slightly.

"That is to say, although you say you hate that fact, I..I love you too, given all we've seen and been through, and having Varric burst in on us must be the worst.."

Lyrium lined hands clung on the mage's arms. Fenris had not been allowed to love of his own volition before. He had to love his master, his duties, it was his conditioning. He wondered if he was doomed to fall for mages forever.

“No,” he told his mind. “I cannot now compare this one to a magister.”

"I have not..really ever had any feelings like this before. I can't even be sure it is what I say it is, it just felt right to say it."

There was a brief silence.

Of course it had to be Anders that broke it.

"So, should we go and proudly announce ourselves at The Hanged Man? Or perhaps continue where we left off?"

The mage felt the eye roll. "You're insatiable."

"You make me want to be."

"You're semi hard still."

"Sexy elf."

"Psshhh.."

Fenris moved so his buttocks rested on the mage's dick, using his hips to move on it until it became hard again. Anders yelped softly, internally thanking the maker as he slid back into the elf, and they resumed their activities.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hanged Man, full of Kirkwall's finest..drunks. The table was already set up for Wicked Grace, drinks placed at the ready, all the crew chatting away. Fenris was already there, watching Varric behind his drink. The space next to him blatantly for Anders, who was running late. Varric, talking to Isabela, with his eyes on the elf. Varric of the shit eating grin.

"Blondie! You made it. Have a seat, I hope you don't mind, I put you next to Fenris."

Anders awkwardly shuffled over taking a seat.

Merrill chirped in, "oh don't put them two together, they'll just end up bickering again!"

"They'll end up doing more than that, Daisy" Varric chuckled to himself.

A few games in and many more ales downed, Fenris had a drunk flush across his face, his head leaning slightly on the soft feather pauldrons of the man next to him.

"It's nice to see you two getting on for once" Hawke beamed.

"You have no idea" replied Anders. "I'll get him home soon, I guess. I mean, he is seemingly attached to the feathers."

"You'd walk him home with all those templars about?"

"I didn't say his home."

Varric coughed. "Best place for a drunk I suppose, a clinic. Will you give him your bed?"

Anders raised his eyebrows at the dwarf. "No, I suppose we will share the bed, and he will drunkenly tell me how much he actually loves me."

This got a round of laughter at the table, Anders himself chuckling. Varric warmly smiled towards him, indicating the banter was there, but he wasn't about to tell anyone what he'd seen.

Isabela turned to both men. "Are you sleeping with each other?" She asked with a glimmer of excitement in her face.

Fenris just blurted out "Yes and what of it?" And slumped back into a stupor on his shoulder.

Anders just smirked, laughing it off for Fenris' sake. "There we have it then, I'm courting the mage hater"


End file.
